


Levi

by krissybl



Series: All of You [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissybl/pseuds/krissybl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were breathing heavily. Fingers intertwined and faces so close together that their breath mingled between them. Blue and green eyes sparked with something indescribable. Electricity and adrenaline raced through their veins, leaving them light headed and feeling supremely alive. Dean’s heart was pounding in his chest, blood rushing in his ears. His tongue darted out to moisten dry lips as he stared at the other man. He took a deep breath, preparing to speak…</p><p>*This story is a continuation of an AU where Jimmy Novak suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder (multiple personalities.) This is the story of Dean and Levi. Probably best read after the main story where all of Jimmy's personalities are introduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning New Things

They were breathing heavily. Fingers intertwined and faces so close together that their breath mingled between them. Blue and green eyes sparked with something indescribable. Electricity and adrenaline raced through their veins, leaving them light headed and feeling supremely alive. Dean’s heart was pounding in his chest, blood rushing in his ears. His tongue darted out to moisten dry lips as he stared at the other man. He took a deep breath, preparing to speak…

“Dude!” He exclaimed. “You are so lucky I saw that cop before he saw us. Uncle Bobby would kill me if he had to come bail us out.” Dean collapsed on the couch, laughing. Levi followed along as their hands were still tangled together. When Dean had noticed the patrol cop at the other end of the street he had grabbed Levi’s hand and started running.

“You’re such a drama queen.” Levi was grinning ear to ear. “We wouldn’t have gotten arrested.”

“Vandalism is a crime.” Dean pointed out. His hand was warm and tingled slightly where he still held Levi’s.

“Covering the bitchy nurse’s car with silly string is hardly vandalism.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Pretty sure it technically is. What did she do to piss you off this time?” Dean asked. Not that it mattered. Dean would have gone along with it anyway. He couldn’t stand her either. Nor could Jimmy or any of the other alters. Nurse Ruby didn’t seem to like anyone at the hospital, and the feeling was definitely mutual. 

“The usual. She’s always just so pissy and rude. And her face looks like she’s sucking on a lemon.” Levi was leaning into Dean’s shoulder where he had fallen on the couch. The shorter man shifted to get more comfortable, but left their hands connected and arms pressed together. “I thought it made sense to give her something to actually be pissed about.” Dean chuckled.

“Well let’s hope she doesn’t figure out it was us. Or your next visit is not going to be pleasant.” Ruby was almost always there when they had to check in for a therapy session.

“Ugh.” Levi groaned. “We should see if we can switch my appointments to a time when Meg is working instead.” Dean nodded in agreement.

“I’ll try to remember to ask Dr. Gabriel about it.” Dean gave a slight squeeze to Levi’s hand. It seemed to remind the other man that they were still connected. Dean saw blue eyes shift to their twined fingers. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it so he tried for a distraction. “So, now that we’ve committed a crime and successfully avoided the police, what do you want to do?”

“We should get ice cream!” Levi looked like an excitable kid, but Dean just groaned.

“Dude, no. We ate way too much pizza and after running on a full stomach I’ll puke if I eat anything else.” He raised an eyebrow at Levi. “How the hell could you still be hungry? I know you ate more than I did.”

“Not my problem that you’re a lightweight, Winchester.” Levi poked at Dean’s side with his free hand. He grinned when Dean squirmed away with a pinched look on his face. 

“Ugh. Stop. I’m gonna be sick.” Dean was hoping that Levi would think he was moving away because of his stomach. He definitely did not want the mischievous man to figure out why he was really squirming. 

“Really?” There was a glint in Levi’s eyes that had Dean edging just a little further away. “Sure you’re not just ticklish?”

“What? No.” Dean stammered and moved further still. His hand slipped from Levi’s as he settled on the other end of the couch. He crossed his arms over his abdomen in a subconsciously defensive motion.

“If you say so.” Dean breathed a sigh as Levi stood up from the couch and turned towards the kitchen. He let his arms fall off his stomach and his eyes closed in relief. That was a mistake. Suddenly his eyes snapped open but his vision was blurred by messy black hair. There were ten rapidly moving fingers attacking his sides and he was curling in on himself trying to keep from laughing.

“Levi!” He managed to croak out as he pulled his knees up trying to move the other man away. 

“I knew it!” Levi crowed in triumph. To stop Dean from bringing his legs up he paused in his attack to push down on his knees. Once Dean’s feet were back on the floor he straddled the other man’s lap to keep them there and renewed his assault. Dean lost his composure altogether when the tortuous fingers skimmed up his sides near his underarms. He was laughing and gasping for breath while he tried to fend off the quick moving hands. Levi dodged every attempt to restrain him, quickly moving from spot to spot as Dean turned steadily redder and struggled to breathe through his laughter. 

“Come on!” He managed to squeak out between gasps. “Stop!”

“No way.” Levi was laughing almost as much as Dean as the taller man writhed on the couch, trying in vain to dislodge his assailant. “Dean Winchester is ticklish and at my mercy. This is just too awesome.” They were breathing heavily and slightly sweaty, both from their earlier escape and current exertion. Dean was still struggling to coordinate his body as it twitched away from the searching fingers. Finally he managed to snatch Levi’s wrists and push the other man away. In his desperation he overbalanced them and Levi fell backward, with Dean following still holding on to his wrists. 

“Ha!” Dean shouted in triumph when they landed on the floor. He had the smaller man pinned down and arms restrained. “Who’s at whose mercy now!” Dean gloated as he regained his breath. Levi was pouting as he struggled to free his hands. After a few moments he gave up and a slow grin spread across his face. “Uh oh.” Dean said. “That look is never g…” But Dean never got to finish his sentence as Levi darted forward and crashed their lips together. Dean was so caught off guard that Levi was able use his distraction to flip them over. Dean’s back hit the floor and Levi was straddling the taller man’s thighs.

“Ha!” Levi echoed Dean as green eyes stared dazedly up at him. Levi tried to pull his wrists free so that he could resume the tickling torture. But, Dean was regaining his senses and tightened his grip. His dumbfounded expression was slowly replaced by a near replica of Levi’s evil grin. “Uh oh.” Levi said and tried harder to pull free.

“Yeah, uh oh.” Dean yanked on his wrists until Levi’s face was close to his own. He lifted his head and pressed their lips together. Levi stopped struggling when Dean’s tongue ran over the seam of his lips. Instead of pulling away he gripped Dean’s shoulders and opened his own mouth to twine their tongues together. Levi was so focused on the press of lips, slick slide of tongues and light nips of teeth that he didn’t really register Dean’s hands releasing his wrists to trail down his sides. The light drag of fingers at his waist added to the sensations and he moaned into the kiss. Levi slid his hands from Dean’s shoulders to grip into short hair. When he tugged lightly on the strands Dean groaned and bucked up against him. The movement served to prove exactly how much they were both enjoying the change in activities. Levi pulled back with a sharp intake of breath as they slid against each other through layers of denim and cotton. 

“So you’re ticklish and you like getting your hair pulled.” Levi said between panting breaths. “I’m learning all kinds of things about you today.” His eyes were shining and there was an easy smile on his kiss swollen lips. 

“Well then it’s only fair if I learn something, too.” Dean said. Levi had a split second to look puzzled before the fingertips at his waist went from gentle caresses to rapid twitches. He tried to struggle away but couldn’t quite get the leverage he needed with his limbs still spread around Dean.

“Dean!” He shouted through strangled laughs. “Stop!” He continued to dart away from the fingers, but Dean managed to keep him off kilter and caged between his hands. Finally, when tears started leaking from the corners of Levi’s eyes, the taller man relented and stilled his hands. Levi collapsed onto his chest. Dean grunted as the air was pushed from his lungs. “Damn you.” Levi gasped out.

“Hey, you started it.” Dean pointed out. “Ugh, but seriously. My stomach is pissed and you laying on me is not helping.” He shoved at Levi’s shoulder until the dark haired man rolled off of him and Dean could sit up. He groaned as he hoisted himself off the floor and flopped onto the couch, making sure to lay on his back to avoid putting any more pressure on his stomach. 

“Aw, do you have a delicate tummy?” Levi laughed as he also got up from the floor. Dean swiped out with an arm trying to whack the other man. But, Levi dodged him and headed for the kitchen. Dean groaned when he saw Levi returning with a Klondike bar.

“Seriously? How can you want to eat that?” Dean grimaced at the thought of more food.

“I told you I wanted ice cream.” Levi stood in front of the couch. “Lift your head. You’re taking up the whole couch.” Dean did as requested and Levi settled down. When he was in place he used his free hand to settle Dean’s head onto his lap. “Here.” Levi handed him the remote from the arm of the couch. “Since you have a tummy ache you can pick what we watch.” Dean rolled his eyes but took the remote and hit the power button.

“Shut up.” Dean said as he started flicking through the channels. He glanced up to where Levi was unwrapping his ice cream. “And don’t drip anything on my face.” 

“Don’t worry.” Levi patted Dean’s cheek. “I won’t mess up the delicate princess’ face.” Dean reached up to pinch the thigh his head was resting on. Levi just laughed and started eating his snack. Dean grinned and turned his attention to the SyFy channel, settling in for some Eureka re-runs, ridiculously pleased with how the day had turned out. Even if his stomach wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter takes place during the original timeline for All of You. The following chapters happen afterwards.


	2. Scent Memory

It was a cool Saturday in October and Jimmy was just handing Dean a grilled cheese sandwich to go with his tomato soup when there was a knock at the door. Dean raised an eyebrow at Jimmy and the other man shrugged. They didn’t get visitors often aside from Bobby, and he wasn’t due to come for dinner until the following week.

“Were we expecting anybody?” Dean asked.

“Not that I know of.” Jimmy replied as he walked to the door. He opened it to find a tall man in a dark suit. “Can I help you?”

“Are you James Novak?” The man asked. His voice was deep with a slight southern drawl.

“I am.” Jimmy replied hesitantly. “Who are you?”

“Name’s Lafitte. Detective Benny Lafitte.” The man’s tone was kind. “I was just hoping I might ask you some questions.” He held his hand out for Jimmy to shake. Jimmy did so, a little anxiously.

“Detective? Is something wrong?” Jimmy was still standing stiffly in front of the door. He noticed that the detective looked a little hesitant.

“Not exactly, Mr. Novak.” Detective Lafitte said gently. “Would you mind if I come in?”

“Of course.” Jimmy finally stepped back from the door, gesturing for the man to enter. “This is my…” Jimmy stopped when he realized he didn’t know how to introduce Dean. They had never used labels before. He took a breath and said “This is Dean.” Dean had stood up from the couch and was now standing protectively behind Jimmy. He reached out to shake the detective’s offered hand.

“I’m his partner.” Dean stated matter-of-factly and Jimmy smiled at the ease with which he had said it. 

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” Detective Lafitte looked over to where their food was still waiting to be eaten. “Sorry to have interrupted you folks during dinner. My partner wanted me to call you in for this, but I figured it would be easier on you if we did it here.”

“Did what exactly?” Dean asked, a little accusingly, as he placed a comforting hand on the small of Jimmy’s back. The shorter man leaned into the touch gratefully. 

“There’s been an attack.” Detective Lafitte began and Jimmy stiffened. Dean started rubbing soothing circles with his thumb near Jimmy’s spine. “A few towns over. It shares some characteristics with what happened at your home.” He nodded towards Jimmy.

“What exactly does that have to do with Jimmy?” Dean was still rubbing Jimmy’s back soothingly, but his voice was tight and bordering on anger.

“I was hoping I could ask him some questions, see if we couldn’t find any information that could help us catch the guy.” Benny could tell he wasn’t going to get anywhere until he managed to calm Dean. Dealing with loved ones was sometimes as tricky as catching the bad guys.

“Jimmy gave all his statements to the police when it happened. Why do you need to come bother him now? You want information? Check the files.” His free hand was clenched into a fist. 

“Dean?” Jimmy said quietly. “It’s all right. I want to help in any way I can.” He smiled reassuringly up at his partner. “Could you just clear the dishes into the kitchen. We’ll eat after the detective leaves.” Dean moved so that he was facing Jimmy, his back to their guest.

“You sure? You don’t have to do this.” Dean’s face was creased with worry lines. Jimmy smiled fondly. Dean was always looking out for him.

“I’m sure.” Dean raised an eyebrow and Jimmy’s smile widened. “I promise. I’ll be fine. I want to help, really.” Dean sighed and leaned forward to press a kiss to Jimmy’s hair.

“Okay, fine. But if I think it’s too much I’m kicking his suited ass out of here.” Dean ignored the small snort of amusement from behind him.

“I’m an adult, Dean.” Jimmy glared back defiantly. They had a silent stare off for several long moments before Dean finally relented.

“Fine.” Dean huffed as he went to clear away their plates. 

“Would you like to sit down, Detective?” Jimmy gestured to the couch. Now that Dean wasn’t right by his side he was starting to get anxious again. 

“Thank you. That’d be great.” Benny settled himself at one end and Jimmy sat at the other.

“Dean was right though. I told the police everything I know and they still never found the man that...” Jimmy stopped. He still had trouble talking about that night. He breathed a small sigh of relief as Dean came back from the kitchen and stood behind him. Jimmy leaned back gratefully as strong hands settled on his shoulders. 

“I know, Mister Novak.” Benny said. “But we found a few things at the new crime scene and I wanted to see if any of it meant anything to you.”

“New things? Like what?” Jimmy was relaxing a bit under Dean’s hands and the soothing lilt of the Detective’s voice. 

“Well, now the two attacks were very similar. We figure it might just be the same guy. But, there was some residue at the new scene and we’re trying to see if it means this is a different person, or if we missed something the first time around.” Benny said. Jimmy was still confused.

“What kind of residue?” He asked.

“Chloroform.” The detective stated. “We found traces of it around the victims’ noses and mouths. I was wondering if you happened to smell anything like it that night.”

“Uh. I don’t think I know what it smells like.” Jimmy scrunched up his features as he tried to determine if he had ever had reason to come across chloroform. He was very resolutely not thinking about Amelia and Claire being smothered with a soaked rag. As the images tried to work their way into his brain he leaned further back and Dean clenched his fingers tighter, silently offering his support. 

“I thought you might not. Most people don’t.” He rummaged around in his suit pocket and produced a small vial and started working off the cap. “I brought a bit just in case.” He started to hand it over but stopped halfway. “Now don’t go putting it right up to your nose. Hold it away and just take a little whiff. I don’t think Dean here would take too kindly to me knocking you out cold.” He nodded at the silent, stern figure still standing behind Jimmy, before finally handling the vial over. Jimmy took it with a grin.

“I think you might be right.” He smiled up at Dean. Dean still looked very grim. Jimmy reached his free hand up to grasp one of Dean’s where it rested near his neck. “I’m okay.” He said. He may have been trying to convince himself a bit as well. Jimmy took a steadying breath with the vial still held well away. When he finally pulled it a little closer he was hit with a sweet and pungent smell. A small “oh” escaped his lips as he was assaulted with repressed images. They say scent is one of the senses most closely tied to memory, and Jimmy didn’t know how very true that was until that moment. Suddenly, all he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. His breathing picked up as he remembered running up the stairs, heart racing in his chest. He was just inside Claire’s room. He could see crimson smeared on cream carpeting. There was a small noise behind him and a strange whiff of something sweet that he hadn’t really registered at the time. Then there was pain and nothing. 

When that small sound had escaped Jimmy’s lips Dean had rushed around the couch to kneel in front of him. He grasped Jimmy’s hands as he took in the frantic breathing and glazed eyes. “Jimmy?” Dean squeezed the other man’s hands trying to get a response. “Jimmy are you okay?” Dean could already see what was coming and he was suddenly furious. He rounded on the detective sitting bewildered at the other end of the sofa. “I think that answers your question, detective.” He sneered the title. “Your stupid little chemical just triggered a slip.” He grabbed the vial out of Jimmy’s clenched hand and pushed it towards Lafitte. Jimmy was still shaking, so he wasn’t quite into the slip yet, but it was definitely coming.

“A what?” Benny grabbed the vial and put the stopper back in before slipping it back into his pocket.

“After the attack Jimmy developed Dissociative Identity Disorder.” The man continued to look puzzled and Dean growled under his breath. Didn’t these people read up on their witnesses? “Multiple personalities. When Jimmy’s in a situation that’s hard for him one of his alters comes out. Judging by this reaction I think it’s fair to say the scent’s familiar.” Jimmy finally slumped against the couch. “My guess is that you’re about to meet Levi.” Dean took a deep breath to get his anger under control. It was never fair to the alters to deal with him being stressed out. The damage was done, he just had to hang tight until Jimmy came back. Dean was still kneeling on the floor holding the other man’s hands when blue eyes blinked open. 

“Hey, Dean.” The tone was amused and maybe a little mocking. “What the hell man. You proposing to me or something? Didn’t think you were such a sap.” Dean chuckled and stood. He used one of his now free hands to punch Levi on the shoulder.

“Shut it, Levi.” He smiled, tamping down the last of his agitation. “You love it when I’m sappy.” 

“No way. I’m not a girl like you are, Princess.” Levi snorted at his own joke. Ever since the first time Dean and Levi had kissed, Levi had started affectionately calling him Princess. As pet names went, it wasn’t Dean’s favorite. The taller man rolled his eyes. Levi seemed to finally notice they weren’t alone. He stage whispered to Dean “Who’s the suit?”

“Uh…” Dean started but was saved by Detective Lafitte.

“My name’s Benny. I just moved to the neighborhood from out of state. Thought I’d be neighborly and say hey.” He smiled and reached out to shake Levi’s hand. “But I’ll let you folks get back to your evening. It was nice to meet you, Levi. Dean,” he met slightly stunned green eyes with his own. “Would you mind walking me out? I was hoping you could point me in the direction of that bar you were telling me about.”

“Uh… yeah. Sure thing.” Dean was slowly catching up. He leaned down to give Levi a quick kiss before following Detective Lafitte to the door. “Back in a minute, Lee Lee.” Levi rolled his eyes and groaned. Dean had created the disgustingly sappy nickname in retaliation for Princess. Green eyes sparkled with amusement as he dodged Levi’s punch and headed out of the apartment.


	3. Sounds Exhausting

Dean closed the apartment door behind himself and walked down the stairs thinking about the detective’s quick thinking, and grudgingly admitting that at least the guy wasn’t a complete idiot. When they got outside Dean wrapped his arms around himself. His henley was warm enough in the apartment, but not outside on a night in October.

“I am sorry about that.” Detective Lafitte started as they stood facing each other under the streetlamp. “I read the files from the case, but they didn’t cover what had happened to Mr. Novak afterwards.”

“Well at least you covered well.” Dean conceded. “Some people can be real stupid when it comes to DID.” 

“I’ve never met anyone with it myself. But, I like to think I’m pretty quick when I need to be. Hope I didn’t cause too much trouble for you folks.” He sounded genuinely concerned. 

“He’d been doing really well. It’s been almost two months since the last slip. He actually made it through the anniversary of the break in.” Dean smiled, remembering how proud he had been at Jimmy’s progress. “Certain dates are really hard for him.” He explained. “But it’s not your fault. No way you could’ve known. I’ll spend some time with Levi and Jimmy will probably be back tomorrow.”

“You said Levi was called an alter?” Dean nodded.

“Yeah. That’s what the other personalities are called.” He confirmed. 

“How many are there?” Benny asked, seeming intrigued.

“There are five.” Dean told him. Benny whistled.

“Wow. That must be difficult to keep up with. And you knew beforehand which one it was going to be. That’s pretty impressive.” Benny noted. Normally Dean didn’t talk about Jimmy’s condition with anyone but Uncle Bobby, Ellen and Jo. And of course Dr. Gabriel. Somehow he didn’t mind talking to Detective Lafitte. It was rare to find someone genuinely curious who didn’t act like Jimmy was broken somehow. 

“It was hard at first. But Jimmy and I have been together for a long while now.” He smiled. “We actually met when we were both in the psych ward at the hospital.” He waited to see if the other man’s expression would change at all, knowing that Dean had been committed as well. To Dean’s surprise he just nodded and smiled.

“Guess you two are good for each other then. It helps to have people around who can understand some of what you’re going through.” Benny said knowingly. 

“You know, most people find out we were in the nut house together and they treat us like we got the plague.” Dean pointed out. “I gotta ask, is it just being a cop that makes you so broad minded, or are you talking from personal experience?” Benny smiled. 

“Observant.” Benny complimented Dean. “I got a twin, Eli. He’s got Bipolar Disorder. Not as complex as multiple personalities I suppose, but sometimes it sure seems like he is more than one person.” Dean laughed. Normally he would have gotten defensive hearing someone talk about mental illness so lightly. But he could see the affection on the detective’s face while he talked about his brother. 

“Keeps us on our toes, right?” Dean grinned conspiratorially. 

“That it does, Dean. That it does.” Benny agreed.

“I better get back to Levi. He gets into trouble when he’s left unattended.” Dean said and turned towards the house.

“I was wondering about that.” Benny began, looking a little puzzled. Dean stopped to give the man his attention again. “If I’m being an ass you can feel free to ignore me.”

“I will.” Dean said but gestured for the man to continue.

“Like I said. I’ve never met anyone like Jimmy before. So I’m a bit curious. You said you were Jimmy’s partner?” Dean nodded, having a bit of an idea where this was going. It had been confusing for Uncle Bobby, too. “And you kissed Levi just now.” He paused, not really knowing how to ask what he wanted to know tactfully.

“Yep.” Dean was not going to help the guy out with this. Sure, he was getting to like him just fine since he was so understanding. But if he wanted to know personal information, he had to be able to ask the question. 

“Are you in a relationship with all of them?” His tone was not condemning, just puzzled and maybe a little awed. Dean laughed. 

“Yeah.” He stated simply. 

“How exactly does that work?” Benny was definitely looking impressed now.

“It wasn’t easy, let me tell you.” Dean laughed again, remembering how much work it had taken to win all of them over. “Imagine trying to date 6 different people, all with completely different personalities, all at the same time.”

“You know,” Benny said thoughtfully. “I’m sure there are some fellas out there who would think that sounded like fun. To me it just sounds exhausting. You must have the patience of a saint.”

“Not exactly. Wish I did.” Dean was smiling still. “But Jimmy’s worth the effort. I need him just as much as he needs me.” The smile on his face grew warm and adoring. 

“Well I’m sorry for keeping you from Levi.” Benny held his hand out for Dean to shake. “And I’m sorry again for putting Jimmy through that. You’ll apologize for me when he’s back, won’t you?” Dean nodded. “Good. Listen, I shouldn’t need anything else from him. I’ll let my partner know that it seems like there was definitely the same chemical at both scenes. It doesn’t seem like much, but it actually helps us to create a pattern.” He reached into another pocket and pulled out a business card. “But if Jimmy remembers anything else, or if he, or you, have any questions give me a call.” He held the card out and Dean took it, slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans. 

“We’ll do that, Detective Lafitte.” Dean said.

“Call me Benny. All my friends do.” He smiled warmly. “You take care, Dean.”

“You too, Benny.” Dean watched the man’s retreating back for a few moments. It was nice to meet someone so accepting. A lot of people looked at mental illness like it was the person’s own fault. Dean smiled again, thinking maybe he’d give Benny a call. He and Jimmy could always use more friends who understood what they dealt with. They might even like to meet Eli. Dean shivered again as the cold reminded him he didn’t have a coat. He headed up the stairs hoping Levi hadn’t gotten into too much trouble on his own.


	4. Guardian Gabe

Dean entered the apartment to see Levi sprawled out on the couch with an empty plate on his chest and the TV on Cartoon Network.

“You couldn’t wait for me?” He headed to the kitchen to get his own dinner only to find another empty plate and two full bowls of soup. He poked his head back around the doorway “Did you eat my sandwich?” Levi’s head tipped back on the arm of the couch so that he was looking at Dean upside-down.

“I hate tomato soup, and I was hungry.” Levi shrugged, which looked fairly ridiculous while laying down with his head leaned all the way back. Dean just laughed and started rifling through the cupboards for crackers. He pulled out a bigger bowl and poured the two servings of soup into it. Crackers and soup in hand, he headed back to the living room.

“Move your feet, sandwich stealer.” Levi lifted his legs enough for Dean to sit down then dropped his feet right back onto Dean’s lap. Dean looked down at Levi’s legs and then at the hot bowl of soup in his hand. Dropping the crackers on Levi’s stomach he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and piled it on Levi’s shins. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, rested the soup on Levi’s blanket covered legs and settled in to enjoy his dinner with an old Scooby Doo movie. When he was done he grabbed Levi’s plate and settled it with his empty bowl onto the coffee table. They relaxed in companionable silence for awhile until Dean’s eyes happened to catch on Levi’s feet. He was flexing his toes inside his thin gray socks and Dean’s mind supplied him with a wicked idea. A slow grin spread across his face. 

Moving as casually as possible, Dean rested his forearm on the arm of the couch, so that his hand was right next to the bottom of Levi’s feet. Keeping his eyes firmly on the television, he inched his fingers closer until the tips of them were right next to the cotton clad soles. Before he put his devious plan into action, he rested his other arm across Levi’s shins, subtly moving the blanket out of the way. He knew from experience how violently the other man’s limbs could flail in certain situations, so Dean wanted to be ready to hold his legs still. After their last altercation Dean had ended up with a black eye. And Uncle Bobby had nearly hyperventilated laughing when he relayed the story of how he’d gotten it. So clearly, preparedness was important. Both arms in place, Dean glanced quickly at Levi. Once certain the other man was fully engrossed in the cartoon, Dean pounced.

“Argh! Dean! St...Stop...it…” Levi was already stuttering through strangled breaths as Dean’s tricky fingers assaulted the bottoms of his feet. Thanks to Dean’s forethought, his other arm had Levi’s legs neatly pinned in his lap. Levi writhed and yanked at his legs while Dean continued his attack. “Winchester… You are...s-so gonna p-pay for this. Ha!” His threats were cut off as he dissolved into helpless laughter. 

“This is for eating my sandwich!” Dean shouted over Levi’s laughs and gasping breaths. He could have kept it up for ages, but Levi managed to roll himself off the edge of the couch, yanking his feet from Dean’s grip. He scrambled up and away as quick as he could and faced Dean from the safety of the other side of the coffee table. Desperately trying to catch his breath, he glared at the still grinning green-eyed man.

“You’re not gonna have to worry about eating much longer. You’re a dead man.” The threat wasn’t quite as intimidating since he was still breathing heavy.

“Ooh. I’m so scared.” Dean shook his hands in mock terror. “What’s the big bad Lee Lee gonna do to me?” He grinned until he saw the evil smirk spreading over Levi’s face. The grin faded into a cautious look as the glint in blue eyes grew. “Levi?” But Levi didn’t respond. Instead he stepped up onto the coffee table and launched himself at Dean, knocking the entire couch over backward. “Levi!” Dean shouted as the couch hit the floor with a crash. He was definitely going to hear about this from the neighbors. But, he didn’t have time to worry about them. He was currently pinned to the back of the couch by five feet and eleven inches of tickling fury. Dean was gasping for air as he tried to get away. His legs were still hooked over the edge of the couch and he was pinned in by Levi, who seemed to be all arms and twitching fingers. There was no escaping.

“Ha!” Levi shouted in triumph. “You can’t get away. You are completely at my mercy.” And it was true. Dean was writhing just as much as Levi had been earlier, but he couldn’t get the leverage to move out from under him. He moved this way and that until he finally managed to pull his legs up and to the side. Levi, not realizing what Dean was planning, just moved with him so that he could keep tormenting him. Finally, Dean managed to get his legs over the edge of the couch and, with a heave, he rolled them off the back of the couch onto the floor so that he had Levi pinned. Since Levi had been straddling him, they landed with Dean tucked between the shorter man’s legs grinning down at his new captive. They laid there, both panting for breath, next to the overturned couch. “No fair using all your bulkiness to toss me around!” Levi protested.

“You’re just mad that I’m stronger than you.” Dean grinned down as he latched his hands around Levi’s wrists to keep him from any more mischief. “Besides, you’re the one who knocked the couch over. Jody is going to be up here any second complaining about the noise.”

“Nah. She loves you ever since you fixed her brakes for her.” Levi pointed out.

“Well, I am good with my hands.” Dean illustrated his point by clenching his fingers tighter around Levi’s trapped wrists. 

“Sure are.” Levi agreed. “How about you show me just how good.” Blue eyes went from playful to heated as he pushed up against Dean where the taller man was settled between his legs. 

“You got it, Lee Lee.” Levi’s groan at the ridiculous nickname was cut off when Dean thrust his tongue between parted lips. He let go of Levi’s wrists to trail down his arms. Just as his fingers reached Levi’s sensitive underarms Dean pulled back slightly. Levi whined at the loss. The whines quickly turned to curses as Dean concentrated his attention on the vulnerable armpits. 

“Damn it, Dean!” Levi was twisting beneath him and Dean was having a hard time staying focused with the way the movements brought their bodies together. Just as Levi was about to cry uncle a little tan ball of fluff appeared by his head. Dean paused what he was doing to look at Gabe. The little cat was right next to Levi’s head, glaring at Dean. After a moment he hissed and moved closer to Levi, putting a tiny paw on the man’s shoulder. 

“So I guess since he can’t stop me, you’re gonna stick up for him?” Dean grinned as the cat hissed at him again. He leaned up and away from Levi, kneeling with his hands up in surrender. “You’re the boss, Gabe. I won’t pester him anymore.”

“The Hell you won’t. We were just getting started.” Levi moved away from Dean and patted the cat on the head. “Thanks, Gabe. But I can take care of myself.” He stood and offered a hand to yank Dean to his feet. Levi dragged the taller man and pushed him into the bedroom. Just before he shut the door he looked down to where Gabe had tried to follow them. “Sorry, buddy. The humans are gonna play now. See you in the morning.” He shut the door to a tiny questioning “meow?” before turning to Dean. With a devilish grin he said “Now, where were we?” Dean had barely a moment’s warning before he was tackled to the bed.


	5. Don't Play Fair

Levi was all energy and motion. Dean was pinned to the bed with Levi straddling his thighs. He could have easily switched their positions, but the way Levi was tearing at his clothes was fine by him. He returned the favor by grabbing the bottom of Levi’s tshirt and sweatshirt all at once and yanking them up and off over his head. Well, that had been the plan. Unfortunately, since Levi wouldn’t keep still, he ended up getting tangled, arms trapped in the two shirts. Dean’s henley had already found a place on the floor. Levi tried to wriggle out of the cloth that had his arms all tangled behind his back. Dean took full advantage of his helpless state by reaching out and skimming his fingers feather light over the twisting torso in front of him. Levi paused his struggles to shudder and sigh at the barely there touch.

“Oh, no fair.” He finally managed to tear the cotton off his arms and toss the offending garments to the floor. He was on Dean before they even hit the rug. Levi grabbed Dean’s waist and attached hungry lips to his neck. Dean groaned and pushed up against the wicked mouth. He gripped Levi’s back to pull him closer, tighter, their chests sliding together with a delicious friction. There were several loud thumps as Dean managed to toe off his shoes and drop them off the edge of the bed. His hands slid from Levi’s back down under the fabric of his pants, pushing them and cotton boxers down as far as his arms could reach. When he couldn’t push them any further he growled in frustration. 

“Off.” Was all he said. Levi laughed and moved to take his own pants and boxers off. He grabbed the waistband of Dean’s and yanked them off while he was at it. When he had dropped them to the floor he pulled off his own gray socks and started tugging on Dean’s white ones. Dean was far too distracted by all the smooth, beautifully flushed skin on display to notice how focussed Levi seemed to be on his feet. That quickly changed when Levi decided to pay Dean back for his earlier attack. However, unlike Levi, he wasn’t pinned down. He only had to withstand a few seconds of tickling before he darted forward and grabbed Levi around the middle, making sure to trap his arms by his side. Arms banded tightly around the shorter man’s waist and limbs, Dean yanked him down and held tightly to stop any further movement. “That’s enough of that.” Dean said. Their faces were so close together his breath ghosted over Levi’s unrepentant grin.

“Payback’s a bitch, huh?” Levi smirked. His arms may have been trapped by his sides, but that meant his fingers were right next to the soft skin of Dean’s waist. He renewed his attack on the sensitive flesh and Dean bucked up against him. Levi’s self-satisfied snickers morphed into a groan when Dean’s writhing rubbed them together in all the right ways. His fingers went from skimming to digging in as he pressed down into the heat of the other man. 

“Are you done now?” Dean asked as he moved his arms from Levi’s middle. He ran firm fingers down the dip of Levi’s back, over the curve of his ass. He anchored his fingers in the yielding flesh and pulled down as he thrust up.

“Yes!” Levi hissed out as his head fell forward. 

“Thought so. Oh.” Dean let out a little sound of his own when Levi twisted his hips into the contact. “Shit. Come here.” One hand came up to grab the back of Levi’s head and yank their mouths together. Their kiss was deep and thorough. Dean allowed Levi to take control while he fumbled with the hand not clenched in Levi’s hair. He yanked the drawer open and groped around for the clear bottle he kept there. He pulled reluctantly away from the scorching lips so that he could see what he was doing. Levi used the opportunity to get reacquainted with the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck. Dean shivered when a wicked tongue ran from shoulder to ear and bit down lightly. “Trying to concentrate here, Levi.” He panted as he fumbled with the cap. He was looking over Levi’s shoulder to where his hands were above Levi’s back, working the slick liquid onto his fingers. Levi ignored him and continued what he was doing. 

“Aah.” Levi could not ignore the slick finger now moving around his entrance. He panted against Dean’s neck and pushed back into the probing digit. Dean pushed it gently in while he held tightly to Levi’s waist with his free hand. Levi’s breath hitched as his head tilted back. Dean’s eyes locked on to where white teeth bit into a reddened lip. When he increased to two fingers the swollen lips parted and Dean took full advantage. He leaned forward and slipped his tongue into Levi’s welcoming mouth. For several minutes the world shrank down to twisting tongues, stretching fingers and blunt nails digging into Dean’s shoulders. Levi pulled away with a whimper and reached back to still Dean’s hand. Dean took in the look of need on Levi’s face. So different from his wicked grins from earlier in the evening.

“You ready?” Levi just nodded and shifted his position. He moved his hand from Dean’s wrist to his dripping length. Levi sat up and lined Dean up with his opening, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation. They both groaned as he slid down. Once he was fully seated, he stopped to adjust and catch his breath. Dean forced himself still to allow the other man time to relax around him. Every inch of him was aching with the need to move, but he didn’t want to hurt Levi. Dean’s hands pressed soothing circles into clenched thighs until the blue eyes slowly opened. Dean raised an eyebrow as he saw the wicked grin returning to Levi’s features. Without warning he resumed his earlier torment on Dean’s sides. Dean shouted and bucked at the sensation. The movement slammed them together and Dean was caught in an odd cycle of tortuous tickling and tight, intense heat. His body couldn’t seem to choose between laughing and moaning and what ended up escaping his lips were strangled sounds. Levi seemed to be having almost as much trouble. He was laughing at Dean’s plight until a slight change in angle slammed Dean into his prostate. His hands finally stilled as he shuddered and moaned. Dean used the distraction to grab Levi’s wrists and turn them over.

“Damn it, Levi.” He grinned down into shining blue eyes. “You never give up.”

“I’m persistent. It’s an important quality to have.” He illustrated his persistence by wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist and pushing against him. Dean decided further discussion of the topic was not necessary. He adjusted slightly and pushed into Levi at a steady pace. With one arm holding his weight he reached between them with the other and grasped Levi, matching his hand to the rhythm of his hips. Levi was rendered silent but for the occasional moan and breathy “Dean…” Within minutes Levi was panting and his hips were moving frantically. He clenched his fingers in Dean’s hair and shouted as he spilled over Dean’s fist, hot and wet. Dean grinned triumphantly and moved his hand from between them to the mattress by Levi’s head. With more stability he was able to increase his pace and was getting so very close when Levi moved his mouth back to Dean’s neck. One firm swipe of the warm, slick tongue was all it took. Dean was spiraling off the edge, fingers clenched in the sheets, and teeth gritted. He was just starting to come down when Levi pursed his lips and blew cool air against his still damp neck, sending tingling shivers down Dean’s spine. He collapsed onto a laughing Levi, whose mirth was abruptly cut off when Dean’s solid form landed on his chest. 

“Ugh! You’re heavy!” Levi tried to push at Dean’s shoulders to move the larger man off of him. “Get off.”

“Nope, that’s what you get for insisting on fucking with me.” Dean nuzzled his face into Levi’s hair, giving every indication of getting comfortable and staying right where he was. 

“You’re crushing me.” Dean just shrugged his shoulders, forcing more air from Levi’s lungs as he struggled beneath him. In a last ditch effort to remove the taller man he reached his hands down to Dean’s ass and pinched each cheek sharply. Dean shouted and rolled away. Luckily he had diminished enough that it didn’t cause Levi any damage when he slid free at the sudden movement.

“You never play fair.” Dean grumbled as he rubbed over the injured flesh, frowning. Levi snickered at the sight of a grown man rubbing his own ass and pouting. Dean rolled his eyes and reached over to yank Levi into his chest. 

“Oh, like you do?” Levi grunted as he was once again man-handled by the larger man. “You’re always using your stupid, bulky muscles to toss me around.”

“Not my fault you’re so shrimpy.” Dean smiled as he adjusted Levi so that he was the little spoon.

“I’m almost six feet tall!” Levi was indignant. But it was tempered by the fact that he was wrapped up in thick arms with a strong leg draped over his own. 

“Right. Like I said, shrimpy.” Dean smiled as he placed a soft kiss into the sweaty curls on Levi’s neck. He had no intentions of moving at this point. He would clean everything up in the morning. He was ready to sleep. There was the very high probability that Jimmy was going to be a wreck in the morning and he wanted to be well rested. 

“Whatever.” Levi said and shifted a bit until he had found a comfortable position trapped against the human bear that was Dean Winchester. “Get the blanket.” Dean smiled and reached back to grab the soft blue comforter. He tucked it around them and was asleep within minutes.


	6. An Altercation

Dean woke up first. He reached down to scratch at an itch on his stomach and grimaced when he felt the dried mess. Carefully as he could, he pulled his arm from underneath the dark, shaggy head of the other man. Trying to move as little as possible, Dean climbed out of the bed and headed for the door. He opened it and was about to step through when he heard an annoyed “meow.” Dean looked down to the source of the sound and chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Gabe. He’s fine.” He reached down to pat the tiny head, but Gabe shot past him and into the bedroom. “Hey. He’s the one who knocked the couch over.” He called quietly after the judgemental feline. He stood in the doorway just long enough to see Gabe hop up on the bed and settle himself down on the pillow near tousled, black hair. Dean shook his head and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he was finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into the living room. Crouched down by the overturned couch, he had his hands under it and was just bracing his legs to lift it back up when he heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned his head towards the bedroom door.

“I’m torn between wondering how the couch ended up like that and hoping that towel slips off while you fix it.” Jimmy was leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom. Dean let his eyes roam from the slim bare feet, up the cotton covered legs, over the low slung waistband of the sweatpants Jimmy had pulled on. Dean’s gaze lingered on the slightly matted trail of hair leading down from his navel. The green eyes continued to travel upwards as he swiped his tongue over dry lips before catching the bottom one between his teeth. He was just appreciating the strong arms and trim chest when he barked out a laugh. There, sitting on Jimmy’s shoulder, was Gabe staring a challenge at Dean.

“Got your guardian angel on your shoulder?” Dean chuckled as he finally heaved the couch up off the floor. He walked over to Jimmy who was scratching at Gabe’s fuzzy side. When Dean got close he was swiped at by a tiny tan paw. “Or maybe he’s the devil.” Jimmy chuckled and reached up with both hands to grab Gabe off his shoulder. He dropped a kiss on the tiny head before placing the cat on the floor. The little beast batted at the towel hanging around Dean’s knees before running off to get some water from the bowl in the kitchen. Dean glared after him until his attention was diverted by another light laugh.

“You’re cute when you’re giving the evil eye to a kitten.” Jimmy’s tone was light and it made Dean smile. Apparently the events of the night before didn’t have too much of a lasting effect. He wrapped the shorter man in his arms and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“How are you?” Dean asked, lips still resting against the pale skin. Jimmy took a deep breath before replying.

“I’m okay.” He looped his arms low around Dean’s waist, resting his hands on the soft towel. “Feeling a little dirty, but okay.” Dean laughed and Jimmy appreciated the way he could feel the low rumble of it where their chests were pressed together. He savored it for a moment longer before pulling back. “I’m gonna take a shower. You can change the sheets.” He poked Dean in the chest. “Since you and…”

“Levi.” Dean filled in the blank.

“Levi, hmm.” Jimmy tilted his head. “I suppose this is better than the stomach ache I usually have after him.”

“He only had two grilled cheese sandwiches. Punk stole mine and I was stuck with just soup.” Dean griped.

“And the couch?” Jimmy asked as he passed by it on his way to the bathroom. Dean rubbed the back of his neck while he stared at the floor.

“There was an...umm.” He cleared his throat. “An altercation?”

“An altercation?” Jimmy’s raised eyebrow looked a lot like Dean’s. They’d been together a while. “Was it anything like the altercation where Levi gave you a black eye?” Dean mumbled something under his breath. “Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“Might have been.” Dean said a little louder while his face started to flush. Jimmy laughed from the doorway to the bathroom. 

“You got into a tickle fight that somehow knocked over furniture and ended up with me needing a shower?” Jimmy shook his head and turned into the bathroom.

“Hey.” Dean called after him. Jimmy peeked his head back out of the door. “You’re really okay?” Jimmy smiled warmly at the taller man and nodded. 

“I really am. Did the detective say anything before he left?” He asked.

“Yeah, he said you helped. He can link the two attacks.” Dean told him. 

“Good. That’s good.” Jimmy said before he finally closed the bathroom door. Dean stared at it for a few moments until he heard the shower turn on. He smiled again then went to the kitchen to feed a very bratty cat his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible. This took forever. I am not going to make any promises about Castiel's story because I apparently can't keep to a deadline. I will get it done. Just don't know when. Kudos and Comments appreciated.


End file.
